It hurts
by ElphinBoy
Summary: A sequel to 'Worst luck' Mildred is struggling to cope. After the death of her parents and the after effects of dark magic still effecting her and causing her pain. All she has left now is Cackle's academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a sequel to "Worst luck" Mildred as been left badly effected by a curse and dark magic used on her by Agatha Cackle and Hekity Broomhead, although now these villains are gone, she is safe in Cackle's Academy. She is still having a hard time, missing her parents and Tabby, in pain and being the worst witch in the school, is a lot for poor Mildred to deal with:**

Mildred was in her little room at Cackle's academy, she couldn't sleep. Term had started a few days ago and the castle was once again filled with girls, but Mildred felt so alone. She didn't even have Tabby to cuddle up to any more.  
She grabbed her crutches and stumbled out of the room she stayed in during term time.  
The castle was dark as Mildred stumbled down the corridor towards her friend Maud's room. But Mildred slipped and fell to the floor with a crash and her crutches clattered to the floor. She punched her fists on the floor in frustration and began to cry, she tried to stand up on her weak legs but they would not move, they only hurt. She started to scream in anger.

Several girls stuck their heads out of their rooms to see what all the noise was, they saw Mildred being carried by Miss Drill, followed closely by a worried looking Miss Hardbroom who was clutching a pair of crutches.  
"Back to bed girls" Miss Hardbroom said, the girls didn't need to be told twice, they shut their doors and went back into their rooms to try and sleep.  
Miss Drill carried Mildred to her room in the teachers wing of the castle, She laid her on the bed and sat next to the sobbing girl.  
Miss Hardbroom placed the crutches against the wall and watched as Mildred cried and Miss Drill tried to comfort her.

"It's not fair!" Mildred sobbed. "It hurts, it never stops hurting!"  
Miss Drill looked at Miss Hardbroom in despair, Miss Hardbroom knelt next to the bed and started to whisper to Mildred.  
"I know Mildred. I'm sorry. Your legs will heal... in time."  
"It's not just my legs!" sobbed Mildred. "I miss my Mum and Dad! I miss Tabby. I hate this! I hate it! I have this scar!" she screamed pointing to the large scar on her face that was caused by dark magic. "My life will never be the same! I... I don't know what to do" Mildred cried as two of her teachers hugged her.  
Miss Hardbroom cast a sleep spell on Mildred, who fell into a dreamless sleep.

"You can't keep doing that." whispered Miss Drill.  
"I know." answered Miss Hardbroom "... but she needs sleep. We'll think of what to do."  
Miss Drill sighed "Poor Mildred" she said wiping the sleeping girls hair out of her face.  
Miss Hardbroom just looked sadly at the sleeping child.  
"Maybe things will be better in the morning" Miss Drill whispered hopefully as the two left Mildred's room.  
"I hope so Miss drill" sighed Constance, before bidding Miss Drill goodnight and vanishing, to continue checking on the girls.  
Miss Drill yawned and looked at her watch. It was 5am. Soon the castle would be awake, She sighed and walked into her room to lie down and try and get a little more sleep.

She could tell it was going to be a long day for Mildred.

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think in comments:**


	2. Chapter 2

Mildred woke up when the morning bell sounded. She sighed and put her head under her pillow with a groan.

"Now, now Mildred. That is not a good attitude to start the day with"  
Came Miss Hardbroom's voice, making Mildred bolt upright.

"Miss Hardbroom!... Sorry...I was er...um I was just about to get ready for..."

The look Miss Hardbroom gave Mildred was enough to stop the girl from talking, but Mildred was sure Miss Hardbroom was smiling. At least with her eyes.  
Miss Hardbroom pointed her fingers at Mildred, and Mildred was in her uniform, with neat plaits.  
"I love magic"  
Mildred mumbled, Miss Hardbroom almost smiling again, before she shook her head a little and pulled herself up to full height, looking serious.

"Come along Mildred" She said.  
Mildred grabbed her crutches and began to walk out of her room and into the corridor, to get to the great hall for breakfast.  
Constance considered sending Mildred to the great hall using magic, but Mildred would never recover if everything was done for her.

The potions teacher found it difficult to watch as Mildred struggled along the corridor. When they reached the spiraling staircase that led to the corridor that lead to the great hall, Miss Hardbroom held her hand out to Mildred who took it gratefully and together the slowly made the way down the stairs.  
By the time they got to the bottom of the stairs, Mildred's face was red and she was out of breath, tears stung her eyes and her tidy plaits had already reverted back to the usual messy plaits everyone was so used to.  
"Thanks Miss" Mildred said weakly, Miss Hardbroom held open the door to the hall and Mildred stumbled in to find a seat next to Maud and Enid, who had saved her a bowl of the cement like porridge.

Maud and Enid chatted with Mildred, but she was so tired she didn't really listen, but she was glad she had her friends. They patted her on the back and hugged her. They worried about Mildred.  
Maud offered to carry Mildred's bag for the day, Mildred gratefully accepted her friends kind offer.

It was the last lesson of the day: Potions lesson, Mildred tripped on her crutches.  
She fell to the potion lab floor and smashed the empty glass beaker she had been trying to carry.  
"Are you okay Mildred?" Asked Miss Hardboom asked, Mildred didn't jump up right away like she usually tried to do, Maud helped pull her up to her feet.  
"..I'm fine..." Mildred stuttered while Maud got a dustpan and swept away the broken glass for her friend, who was sitting at her desk looking shaken.  
When the lesson ended, the girls all ran out, Miss Hardbroom left the room, as quickly as the girls. Vanishing to the staffroom, she was worried about Mildred, she needed to talk to Miss Cackle.

Enid and Maud waited for Mildred, who was becoming slower and slower on her crutches.  
"Hurry up Millie!" encouraged Enid "I have some biscuits in my room, we can eat them before supper!"  
"and make a start on all this homework..." Continued Maud.  
Mildred smiled and was about to say something, when she fell to the floor and began to shake uncontrollably.  
"Millie?!" screeched Maud  
Kneeling on the floor next to her convulsing friend.  
"Oh my goodness. What do we do?! What do we do?!" panicked Enid.

"Go get Miss Hardbroom!" Maud shouted, trying to stay calm.  
Enid ran down the corridor and burst into the staff room without knocking. Miss Bat screamed throwing the papers she was marking and then running into her stationary cupboard. Enid blinked before she saw Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom sitting on a sofa near the fire, Miss Hardbroom was crying.  
"Miss..Miss Hardbroom" Enid said weakly.  
When the formidable potions teacher saw Enid she stood up looking furious, she wiped tears from her eyes and shouted  
"Enid Nightshade! HOW DARE YOU ENTER THE STAFFROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING!"

"But Miss Hardbroom!" Enid shouted... "It's Mildred!"


	3. Chapter 3

Enid led the way, followed closely by Miss Hardbroom, and Miss Cackle a few paces behind. The school rule about running in the corridors was ignored, Miss Drill was walking past, spinning a basket ball on her finger. When she saw Enid, Constance and Amelia running, she dropped the basketball, she began to run with them.  
"Potion lab!... Mildred...!" Shouted Miss Cackle, sounding extremely out of breath.

When they got to the potions room, Mildred was still shaking on the floor. Maud was sitting next to Mildred, holding her friends head to stop it whacking the floor any more, a small pool of blood was already spreading on the floor, Maud looked up at her teachers, she burst into tears. Her best friends blood was washing over her hands and she desperately held a tissue to her friends nose to stop the bleeding.  
Mildred was crying tears of blood, her face was covered in red tear tracks.  
"Help her!" Maud cried "What's wrong with her?!"  
Miss Hardbroom ran to Mildred and knelt down on the floor next to her. Maud was still clinging onto Mildred. " Millie, Millie!" Maud kept sobbing.  
"Maud." said Miss Hardbroom, trying to keep her voice calm, "Let go of Mildred...Maud I need you to do that for me, I have her now." Constance told the distraught girl, who hugged Mildred as if she would never let go.  
Miss Drill pulled Maud to her feet and the crying girl ran straight into the arms of Miss Cackle, who was already hugging Enid, who was hiding her usually laughing face against the old witches shoulder.  
"Get them out of here."

Miss Hardbroom demanded.

"Constance...?" Miss Cackle stammered.

"Out!" Miss Hardbroom shouted, her voice a mixture of anger and fear.  
So the headmistress lead Mildred's crying friends out of the potions lab.

"Mildred, Mildred, Mildred" Whispered Miss Hardbroom to herself more than the girl.  
"What's wrong with her?" demanded Miss Drill.

"..I...I don't know."

Miss Hardbroom knelt down next to Mildred.  
"What can we do?!" shouted Miss Drill pulling at her short hair and pacing backwards and forwards.  
Mildred had stopped shaking and was now lying still, she opened her eyes and shakily whispered

"...P..lease. Help...It...It hurts."

And then she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Mildred woke up in her room in the teachers wing of the castle.  
The first thing she thought was how much everything hurt. She blinked her eyes in the bright light and looked around.  
Miss Hardbroom was looking at Mildred anxiously.  
"Miss Hardbroom?"  
She asked and the witch smiled weakly and took Mildred's hand in her own.  
"Mildred, I'm so glad you're awake,you had us all worried"  
"Sorry... Miss Hardbroom...What happened to me?"  
Constance blinked and looked away from Mildred before replying:  
"I...I don't know. Something happened, you have been unconscious for eight days."  
"Eight days!"  
Mildred gasped, throwing away the covers and attempting to get out of bed, only to fall back onto her pillows with a cry of pain.

"Mildred! Please, be careful. My dear, I'm afraid you're very ill and I don't want you to leave this bed for a while."  
"Why am I ill, what's wrong with me?"  
"I believe, this has something to do with the curse that Agatha Put upon you."  
Mildred's hand wondered absent-mindedly to the scar that covered most of her face, Miss Hardbroom's eyes welled up with tears.  
Mildred sat up on her pillows with great effort.  
"Miss, if I can't leave my bed, how will I go to lessons? And see my friends? I can't just stay up here forever."  
Miss Hardbroom turned away, she wasn't able to look at Mildred, she knew if she did, she would cry and that would just worry the girl even more.  
"Miss?"  
Miss Hardbroom turned around and tried to smile.  
"I have to go and inform Miss Cackle you are awake, she'll be pleased"  
and then she vanished, Mildred was alone.  
She sat in the bed looking around her lovely room, she then caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, and she looked at the scar. She looked at her thin legs and she cried.


End file.
